Misunderstanding
by LiveGO2
Summary: Ikarishipping one-shot. There's a slight misunderstanding between Dawn and Paul... Intended humour.


_**AN- Hehe i felt hyper when typing this xD**_

_**Disclaimer- pokemon is not mine**_

* * *

A bluenette ran out of a large living room, squealing at such a high pitch that it was almost deafening. She kept on jumping up and down, her cobalt eyes shining with excitement, making her receive some weird looks from strangers. She wasn't fazed at this, as she showed no signs of self-consciousness. In fact, she seemed completely unaware of her surroundings, eyes only focused on the path before her.

She continued running at full speed, a massive grin gracing her face. She almost bumped into someone, yet she still rushed off, muttering a hasty apology. After a few more minutes of intense sprinting, she broke out into a pant as she arrived in front of a nice, cosy-looking house. She immediately went right up to the front door, and rang the doorbell frantically.

A few moments went by, except it felt like hours for that certain bluenette, until a girl with chestnut hair opened the door aggressively. She had an annoyed expression on her face, and was about to yell at the guest, before she was tackled in a hug.

"Oh my gosh! May, you wouldn't believe what just happened!" the bluenette yelled loudly into the girl's ear. She started squealing once again, shaking the brown-haired girl by her shoulders.

May blinked, as she was being shaken about. "W-what is it, D-Dawn," she managed to say, dizzily.

A huge grin broke out of Dawn's face, looking at May with excitement. "Paul asked me out!" exclaimed Dawn, jumping up and down once more.

May was glad Dawn had finally released her grip on her shoulders, but she flinched at how loud her friend was. After she registered what Dawn had said, she smiled widely. "That's wonderful! I'm really happy for you!" she said, with genuine happiness.

Dawn nodded vigorously. "I was so surprised! I wasn't expecting that! And the way he did it!" She broke out into a squeal again. "Ahhh! I think this is love!" she said, melodramatically.

May laughed nervously at her friend's behaviour. She finally looked at Dawn properly, and noticed her hair and outfit was messy. She blinked in surprise. This was very unusual, as Dawn was usually pedantic about her appearance. "Wait, you came all the way just for this?"

"Yes! I couldn't wait to share the news with you, so I ran as fast as I could," she said, still jubilant.

"You didn't think about calling?" May asked, slightly taken back at her response. The two friends usually shared all their information via mobile phones.

Dawn paused for a moment, and thought about it. "Well… I forgot? Oopsie!" she said, brushing it off. Sparkles started to form in her eyes again, as she reminisced the previous scene.

**~o~**

_"Tch, so troublesome," a gruff voice said, monotonously._

_Dawn growled at his words. "Well, Sir Rudeness, excuuuuuuse me for living!" She huffed, crossing her arms across her chest. She glared daggers at the male in front of her._

_"Hn," was the only reply she received in response, which irritated her more than ever._

_"Why are you like that, Paul?!" she asked exasperatedly._

_Paul raised an eyebrow at her question, but made no signs of replying. He then rolled his eyes, and directed his gaze away from the bluenette._

_"Hey! I asked you a question, so you better reply!" she yelled, growing more and more aggravated. She was now standing right in front of Paul, fists clenched._

_Paul's left eye twitched. He growled. "Get out."_

_Dawn's glare vanished, and was replaced by a look of confusion. "Eh?"_

_"Get out," Paul repeated, this time with a menacing undertone. His glare intensified, as he stared down the bluenette._

_She didn't say a single word. She was completely silent, which was very rare. Then, she grinned maniacally and ran out of the room._

_Paul stared at her retreating figure, wondering what on Earth could be going through her mind._

**~o~**

"And that was what happened! Isn't that so romantic?" Dawn said, with a dreamy look in her eyes. She shook her head, and started smiling like crazy again.

May stared blankly, watching her friend dance around the room gleefully. "Oh, gosh…"

* * *

_**AN- Hope this was ok and leave a review because i really want to know how i did :)**_


End file.
